zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Ty's Training
"Ty! Be aware! You will gain great power but at a cost that is loss! Please Ty, holdout through it! I love you! Oh and Cassy says get a life jerk! Bye!" A voice in the dark says to me. I awake quickly from what was a sleep I presume. What was that about? I look to my left and see Julie right beside me, sound asleep. I get up and look into and walk outside. I look around and see that all is dark. I continue my way from the main hall, down to the entrance. I look both ways outside and continue to walk around for a reason that isn't quite clear to me. I continue all the way around the mountain, heading to where Julie and I had lunch the day before the war. What was that odd dream? Well certainly not a dream at all, but maybe a connection? Someone was speaking to me through a dream, weird. I reach the top where we once were and just sit down and think. I can't take Link, let alone Selene. How can I get stronger? I'm not to familiar with sword techniques and horrible with controlling my magic attacks. And if I was down to my hands and feet, I wouldn't stand a chance. If only I could master all the things that I lack. But what will happen the next time I meet Link? I need these skills now. Well, I wonder if Julie is ready to... "You're out here quite late." A voice says from the trees. "Yep. I like looking at the full moon...You?" I question. "Indeed. I find it pleasant...Ty, right? You have many questions in your head, many that seek questions. I doubt I can help you but if you every need help with magic, religion and myths, come to me. Well I'm quite tired, so I shall see you later. Good-" the female in the trees says before I cut her off, "Can you teach me how to control the amount of energy I exert?" "Well, I suppose. If you can get your FULL magic, then yes. I will be waiting in the same place Ty. Don't keep me waiting." She finalizes just before she disappears. I felt her energy go away. So a blind training date, just awesome. Well it's either Jocelyn or Septro's girlfriend. I didn't get a chill so it wasn't Jocelyn. Well she must know that Julie and must do the deed. I guess that means tomorrow. Crap. Training Day 1 The next day I do as the person says by meeting them there at the mountain. As I come up to the spot, energy is exerted around me and pressurized quickly. The pressure was extremely heavy, to the point that I couldn't even move. "If you can make it to me Ty, then you can be taught how to control the energy that follows through. You will have control of it completely." The girl from before says. "That's easier said than done!" I shout back. I try as hard as I can to move forward. But I used to much, I only got two steps closer. "Go and get the other power. With it, you will have the courage to fight on. Is This Bad? I decide to do as she says, go and "get" the other power. I head home in hopes Julie is in my room, that way we can get it over with. Sadly she isn't. I search around trying to find her. No success. I return to my room only to find a note on my bed I had missed. It read: Gone to Hyrule with Septro and Fonso. Be home soon. XoXo I decide to go after her, jumping off my city to the ground below. Hard crash but others I am fine. I run around to find her, not knowing where she was or where I was for that matter. I looked from town to town. Only finding the one person I was hopping not to meet in a forest in between to towns, Selene. "You." I say cautious to reveal my intentions. "Ty...oh...oh crap." She says frightened by my appearance. "I'm not here to fight you, let me pass!" I bashfully yell. "Oh? Then what are your intentions here?" She ask. Crap! "Nothing you need to know." I reply. "Well unless you tell, we fight. What's it gonna be?" She quickly ask. No time to decide I just dart forward. Only to tackle her down, yet fall on top of her. We look into each other's eyes. What's going on? This feeling in me. It's both sexual and peaceful. Could I have she be the one? No! She is light! "Ty...I don't want to fight you. When we kissed in the Light Temple, I felt something. I had kissed two others after, both light. I get a spark of something when we do. Ty, please kiss me again!" She tears up. "I...don't know. I didn't feel anything..." I say. That's such a lie! She lifts her head up and kisses me. Oh...oh my...I feel warm. My soul and mind are at peace. Also my pants extend...into her skirt. "Ooh...Now I know what you said is a lie. You do feel something. Ty, take me!" Crap! I can't! But Stallord did say something about not being the same as my mother predicts. Hmm..."No Selene, not now at least. Meet me in the place where me met on Valentines Day and maybe then. And Selene...I love you too." I awkwardly say...Where did all this come from? I get up and sprint into the woods. Part 2 of Event 8 >>